Update 1.2.1
Server/Client Changes • Increased base HP by +125. • Removed sprite image at top-left of screen by Tips & Tricks. • Character select screen now shows full body sprite. (Future update: Make it show equipment too.) • Battle messages (under Tips & Tricks) have been slightly moved down so "Server 1 PvE" doesn't overlap. • Quest options with NPCs will now tell you what level/quest is required to start the quest if you don't meet it. And you will be told if you already completed a quest. • Enabled task speech for every task (allows for more detailed quests/tasks and removes bugged text in quest log). • The quest tracker animation around monsters, NPCs, items, and resources will now update correctly between tasks and quest completion/cancellation. • Set base stats for all new characters to be 1. Previously, some outfits/races had base 3 sorcery, 3 archery, etc. • "Monsters are asleep/awake!" global messages have been changed. Known issues: • Quest tasks involving going to a certain map will just display "Reach Map" instead of the map name. • Quest tasks that ask you to collect certain items do not automatically check your inventory for the item, so you must drop it and pick it up or collect it again with the task active. Food Buffs! *Almost all food HP/MP heal has been buffed drastically and some food have been given stat buffs as well.* • Orangos now heal 30 HP (from 20). • Thunderberries now heal 30 MP (from 20). • Rat Meat now heals 40 HP (from 25). • Fish now heals 40 HP (from 50). • Meat now heals 60 HP (from 65). • Tuna now heals 80 HP (from 70). • Rabbit Meat now heals 100 HP (from 75). • Salmon now heals 120 HP (from 110). • Yum Mushrooms now heal 150 HP (from 100). • Baby Lobster now heals 160 HP (from 130). • Flash Potions now heal 150 HP/MP per dose (from 100). • Lobster now heals 200 HP (from 150). • Cave Eel now heals 240 HP/80 MP (from 150/30). • Tomato Soup now heals 240 HP (from 168) and now grants +2 Endurance for 5 minutes. • (T2) Heal Potions now heal 140 HP x2 (from 125x2). • Squid now heals 280 HP (from 190). • Cooked Mana Bug now heals 320 HP/100 MP (from 160/50). • Orango Mana Bug now heals 100 HP/320 MP (from 50/160). • Electric Eel now heals 360 HP/120 MP (from 170/45). • Flaming Fish now heals 400 HP (from 220) and now grants +2 Attack for 5 minutes. • Spicy Combo now heals 400 HP/140 MP (from 235/65) and grants +3 Attack and Sorcery for 5 minutes. • Rainbow Fish now heals 440 HP (from 220). • Shark now heals 480 HP (from 245). • Magma Soup now heals 480 HP (from 231) and now grants +3 Endurance for 5 minutes. • Kraken now heals 520 HP (from 275). • Wyrm Meat now heals 540 HP (from 275). • Undead Soup now heals 520 HP (from 282) and now grants +4 Endurance for 5 minutes. • (T3) Heal Potions now heal 280 HP x2 (from 175x2). • Crazy Flopper now heals 560 HP (from 293) and requires Combat Level 10 to consume. • Cat Meat now heals 580 HP (from 303) and requires Combat Level 10 to consume. • Giant Flopper now heals 600 HP (from 316) and requires Combat Level 15 to consume. • Majestic Eel now heals 640 HP/160 MP (from 345/0) and requires Combat Level 20 to consume. • Scylla Soup now heals 640 HP (from 300), grants +5 Endurance for 5 minutes, and requires Combat Level 20 to consume. • Mutated Shark now heals 680 HP (from 380) and requires Combat Level 25 to consume. • Crazy Kraken now heals 720 HP (from 400) and requires Combat Level 25 to consume. • Angry Angler now heals 760 HP (from 418) and requires Combat Level 30 to consume. • Shell Frog now heals 800 HP (from 452) and requires Combat Level 35 to consume. General Changes • Removed the Turkey Day event. • Removed Magic Bottle giveback when using potions, updated descriptions and rarities, and rounded values of all potions. • Reduced exp from Smithing a Pyre Bar to 140k (from 150k). • Reduced exp from Smithing a Hard Bar to 160k (from 222.5k). • Reduced exp from Smithing a Ghost Bar to 250k (from 425k). • Reduced exp from Smithing Elemental Pieces to 300k (from 500k). • Changed Dungeon Chip Shop (flashing floor chip in Rage Cave) to be an NPC: Dungeon Chip Grinder. • Made the Quest tracking animation on NPCs and resources loop better (still fully customizable! Located in: Orake Classic\data files\graphics\gui\Mountain\49.png). • Removed "Dungeon Chip Grinder" NPC from Boneyard (W). • Renamed the "Witch" in the Land of Ice to "Ice Witch". • Added music back to Bablo caves. Added warps to and from each cave. Changed the telepad in Bablo Cave 1 to an entrance. Redesigned Bablo Giant cave a bit. • Added port with boat to Lily's Island. • Removed telepads in Bobo Port related to Lily's Island. Now, you must talk to the Old Man or climb onto his large boat at the docks to sail there. • Remade Lily Island Quest: renamed "Best Serviced Cold", can be started at the Old Man at the docks in Bobo Port. Tasks are quite similar and overall quest completion time should be slightly longer. Players who have already completed this quest before do not have to do it again. • Updated Market Sell Item GUI with correct information. • Removed 40 Woodcutting req to attack Earthen Sludge. • Added music to all the maps south of Aracia. • Renamed "Reso Heal Scroll" to "Rejuvenation Scroll" to match the spell name. • Reduced Combat level requirement of Yella Ring to 15 (from 20).